Book 12 The United States of Zombie! part 1
by kasparianvictoria
Summary: Todays fate has led Serena Sparrow, a nurse working at a hospital, to a unspeakable cases of disappearances and a disease that had spread throughout the united states of America! To survive, she had to kill her enemies as zombies and her friends as well. Even her own husband if she had to. So far...


**BOOK 12**

**Typing date started: 9/17/12**

**typing date ended: ?**

**non-fiction**

** The United States of Zombie!**

**Chapter 1**

**In the E.R.**

** Just as i thought my life couldn't get any worst, a disease is spreading through the united states of America. Scientist in many states are trying their best to find out how to cure it before it becomes deadly. All i know is the disease started to spread when a relative from Haiti came back with a horrible, bloody cold and began to feel like he would throw up what other people thought was chewed up food but it was actually blood. Not red normal healthy looking blood but black, dark, smelly blood that it would want to make YOU throw up. **

** Then, five days later a guy came to my clinic and said he had the same side effects and that just got me worried about my eight children and hope to god they wont get the deadly virus nor my husband James and my family. If they get the virus... I don't even want to think about it! If i get it then it would be fine, at least my family would be safe. Just as i was going to check up on him after i left him alone when he was waiting for me, i find him throwing up on my sink where i usually wash my hands before i do anything else but now i can't because of the hideous black blood stinking up my office. " Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" I totally should have not said that since he had a really pale face just looking up at me and is scared out of his mind, probably thinking Im probably going to die soon and your asking me that? Then he continued and i was just shocked to see my only die-believing patient looking at me like that even though i am the best nurse in this hospital. Im losing hope for him...**

** So later on that day, He died at 6:00 pm, and as my job i should stay over time and clock out after i recorded his record. So as i am the only one here, i get a feeling someone is behind me. My whole body was shivering and was too afraid to turn around and yet i had enough courage to quickly turn around. I screamed and saw my co worker, a nurse named Mary Anderson who totally annoys me enough at work. "What the heck r u doing here?" I said.**

**"At least greet me with a hi or hello or hi best nurse in the world." I rolled my eyes at her and sarcastically said "hi. Ok, now tell me what you are doing here? Don't you have a husband to go to?" She chuckled and said " Me? Ha! Don't you remember? I got a divorced from my crazy ex-husband who thinks i have enough money to go to all the way to New York City. As if i have enough money to go all the way to New York by Car. And the worst part is its by car. I may be the most awesomeness nurse in this hospital'' When she paused her sentence, i think to myself Yeah right! In your dreams! She continued with a dramatic sigh like " But sadly, my pay check isn't giving me that much money so i get to stay here in California so i can help you and the others my way of doing stuff here. Your welcome" She smiled and walked pass me to get something from the front desk. My eyes were twitching with disgust and wish she didn't have such a stupid and sad excuse to leave her husband who spoiled her and yet she treats him like crap. I turn around and was about to say a comment to her but then i look over her shoulder to see someone standing up with his or her head like a crane and he or she was swaying side to side which gave me a really bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen.**

**" Mary...Mary.." My voice shuddered and shook and was too afraid. But as a idiot like always, she just kept yapping about her way of doing stuff and changes if she was the boss of all the employees. " Mary! Watch out!" I yelled as i saw the person sprinting to her was the patient that died! He grabbed her back and bit her with vampire-like teeth and blood just sprayed on to me. She screamed and tried to fight back but My stomach began to turn as i stand there under all the blood Mary had and the guy had. He kept chewing her insides, her muscle and her neck, mainly what she had left. I finally snapped out of it and slowly backed away to wheres theirs a Iv bag that i could bash the skull so the brain will shut down. Then i quickly snatch it and do as i thought which amazingly worked! I dropped the Iv bag and thought about how my heart is pounding, my whole body is shaking and thought about how this is some kind of bad dream i'm having but for some reason, i feel as if i'm in a scary movie trying to keep my family safe and at the same time, trying to kill to protect my self. I guess my life could get worst after all...**

**Chapter 2**

**Family visit**

**I ran out side to my car and drove to my house in the dark. I look out the window and saw dozens of people running beside my car and few others getting snacked on by the same disease person that killed Mary. Poor helpless idiot. Well, at least i don't have to hear her chat all day while i'm worried about my family. Then, suddenly i hear a scream of a child! " Oh my god, i hope that one of my kids!" I got out of my car and ran to the echoing of the scream. Trying my best to get home, i run into some company( more of the living dead people). I look around me to see what i can use. I only see a lawn mower, a stick of a tree or weed cutter. " All right! Lets gets this over with so i can find my babies and my husband!" I grab onto the weed cutter and started to cut every bit of their bodies or whats left of it. Im like a football player with a football trying to get to her touch down which is my house. And when i got there i see the lights are turned off. Maybe if i call them... No that would be bad. If i call them, their phones might be shut down or the zombies will hear them and then we"re all done for. Ok, my last option can only be one thing. Mind communicating. Since i was born as a mermaid princess of Atlantica, i began to know and get used to this power at 18. Once i figured it out, i used it to communicate with James when we were teens and still weren't allowed to be with each other. My kids have it too and so does our whole family.**

**So i began with the mind communicating starting closing my eyes and with " James! James? Are you ok?" I waited and at every second in front of me because i don't want to be attacked. So far no zombies. " Serena? Oh my god! Your alive! Come inside quick!" I felt so happy that James is ok and that hopefully my kids are too. I twist the knob and went inside, closed it behind me, and heard my scared children running to me with worried and with sob faces. Especially Jammy, the youngest daughter out of my children with her stuffed toy Bunny getting a bear hug and maybe a tight squeeze from her shaky arms. I spread my arms out and hold them tight and glad they are all not effected or bitten. Wait a second, are they? " Kids, did any of you get bit, scratch or feeling like your going to throw up?'' They just look up and said " No, We don't think so." I got a bit worried about them at that second so i checked one by one, oldest to youngest, none of them had any side- effects, scratch, or bitten. " oh thank goodness" Then, i checked James, my husband, he was clean but when i check his shoulder, i see a bite mark. I jumped back and felt like i'm soon going to lose him because of that bite. " I started to cry but i shouldn't because i don't want them(my kids) to cry and get heard by if theres more dead people out side. "Kids, please go to your room, don't make any noise and don't look out side. Jane, your in charge, don't let anyone make any noise. Do you understand?" Jane, my oldest daughter nodded and marched everyone up the stairs, including Bunny whom is sadly dragged on the ground by Jammy who still looks like she's crying. Once they were gone, I said " Tell me EACTLY what happen. And don't leave any important detail out, especially that bite." I look him straight in the eye to show i'm serious that he shouldn't leave any thing out. He sighed and looked at me, seeing my eyes tearing up but still trying not to. "I'll tell you. It started when everything was normal this morning other than the disease going around and as we plan, we shouldn't let the children go to school and we didn't of course but later today Jammy who was in her room with her Bunny was up stairs and she suddenly screamed so i run up stairs to her room and see that theres this crazy bloody guy on the window and i locked it and told Jammy to get her sisters in a closet somewhere in the house until i tell them to get out." He stops when he feels pain in his shoulder . " Ok, tell me later what happens later. I have to put medicine on you. I tell him to lay down on our bed and find a serum that can probably freeze the pain to get him to feel a little better.**

**Also i put the liquid of the serum into the needle and stick it in his shoulder which made him howl in pain. I wiped the bite of his right shoulder with a cotton ball and wrap a long bandage around him so the kids wont see his mark.**

**" James, now please tell me what happen." So he continue and started at the part where he met the crazy zombie guy. " Ok so he is trying to get in and I prevented him from getting in and so i dialed 911 to get the police here or at least my brother Ken to get here and beat the crap out of this guy and take him to jail. As soon as they picked up, a few army troops came by and...'' James paused for a moment so he can catch his breath and then said " They shot him so many times in his back, he broke the glass and i tried to back away but he got to me first and bit me right here. Then i yelled as his sharp demon teeth just kept twisting and chewing onto me and i was scared if i were to lose myself, i would lose you and the children so i grabbed Jammy's pink bat and smash it on his head so hard, that when you get up, it isn't a pretty site. Jammy however, thought it was her fault that i got hurt and now with her expression just know you saw that she was crying her eyes out for blaming herself." My mind couldn't even imagine the face of our youngest daughter walking into the room and blaming her self for it. I wiped my eyes with a napkin and suddenly see blood on it. Red blood was dripping from the ceiling! " Kids! Jane! Oh my god! we shouldn't have left them alone! I ran as fast as i could to Jane's room and saw a zombie crawling towards them with no legs! I whistled at it and started to bash it again on the head like how anyone would in zombie movies but i would now say "Get away from my babies, you freak of nature!" When its head turn around to me, Jane told her sisters and brothers to sneak away from it and into the closet for safety. Then I ran to its head and killed it with a chair from Jane's beautiful desk that i got for her on her 16th birthday.**

**Finally, it gave up and dropped face first to the floor on the carpet. I caught my breath as soon as i said " Kids, come out. Its safe." They poked their heads out from the closet and open their eyes wide to warn me by shouting " Mommy! Watch out!" I turn around and screamed in terror as though i saw another intruder but it was only James with his pale face and wounded shoulder. He collapsed onto my back like he just passed out. My heart started to pound as i said to him " James?" Are you alright? James!" I lay him on the floor and placed my right ear over his heart. I didn't hear a heart beat... " James..." I sobbed on to my knees and hold onto my children, now as a widow that had to faced her husband dyeing in her arms and in front of his children. I sobbed some more until i finally started to remember that when he wakes up, he wont be himself anymore. He'll turn in to one of THEM! I stood up and dragged his body into a closed-outside closet and locked it with a lock that you can use for a locker and pulled the couch to the front of the door so if and when he comes back, he'll come back trying to hurt our children and me. Then i huddled everyone together and said to them that i've never thought i'd say. " Kids, we can't not let Daddy out of that closet, no matter what. He's not going to come back to love us again or play with us. No, he's coming back as a another person that doesn't want us to live so i want each and every one of you, oldest to youngest to line up and pick a weapon that i will set on the table real soon, ok? Do i make myself clear?" They answered back " Yes mam!''**

**Chapter 3**

**"Survival training for kids"**

**" All right kids, I will now teach you how to survive and conquer in this world that we are living in and have to accept with no other choice but to kill or be killed. First, watch me as i aim with this Sniper Rifle from here on the roof to down on the ground where they are." And i did. I next showed them out to shoot with out hurting their shoulders, how to save a solider ( which is what i called them) from getting attacked or bitten. Also i came up with a motto like " if you cant do it for your fellow soldiers, do it for Daddy!" In one whole month, i've train them, still given them food by teaching them how to hunt for non- poisonous plants or infected animals and only eat the ones that look edible in the book that i had from my room. They now know how to survive and conquer and deal with their problems on their own just in case i'm GONE. Then Jane will be automatically be promoted to Captain of Survive and Conquer club organization. I'm now a survival mother who train her eight young kids to survive in the united states of Zombie**

**Read part 2 of the book The United States Of Zombie.**


End file.
